


In Da Club

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Clubbing, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Random & Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: It wouldn't be the worst thing if someone walked in on them; getting caught was a major turn on for the Aussie, but she wasn't supposed to be sleeping with him in the first place.





	In Da Club

**Author's Note:**

> takes place during PP1

A sigh fell from Fat Amy's lips, the back of her head pressed against the mirror above the club's bathroom sink. Her hips bucked up and she moaned involuntarily, one of her hands gripping the head that was working between her thighs. The thumping of the bass from the club music was making the bathroom door shake and for a split second Amy panicked, trying to remember if she remembered to lock the door before demanding Bumper eat her out. It wouldn't be the worst thing if someone walked in on them; getting caught was a major turn on for the Aussie, but she wasn't supposed to be sleeping with him in the first place. If Aubrey or any of the other Bella's came in and saw her, she'd be kicked out of the group immediately. She was not going to get kicked out of the best thing that has happened to her in years just for a few quick fucks.   
  
Her eyes rolled back when Bumper began to hum into her, his skilled tongue flicking her clit back and forth rapidly. All thoughts left her mind and she momentarily forgot her own name when he sucked her clit into his mouth, his lips pulling on it with wild abandonment.   
  
"Oh ffffuck, I'm gonna come," she groaned, feeling her orgasm just out of reach. She tugged his hair and rolled her hips, knowing he probably couldn't breathe and not caring in the slightest; she'd let him breathe when he got her off properly. Another moan followed by a shriek of pleasure echoed in the bathroom when her orgasm hit, her legs shaking as she grind against his mouth. Her mouth dropped open, her heavy breathing mixing with her sighs of pleasure. When she felt the orgasm begin to subside, she released her hold on his head, expecting him to remove himself from between her legs so he could take a much needed breath, but instead he continued to lap at her, his eyes looking up to catch hers.   
  
She watched him clean her up, humming in satisfaction. Her tongue darted out to lick at her dry lips, her chest heaving up and down, and she smiled down at him when he pushed his tongue inside to taste more. "Hungry, are ya?" she asked, her accent thicker than normal.   
  
He finally removed his mouth from her, his chin glistening, and he stood up, leaning over her. "I'm always hungry for you," he said right before he kissed her hard.  
  
Amy opened her lips to his tongue and whimpered at the taste of herself on him. She tried not to let his words affect her, but her heart fluttered nonetheless. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his hands fumbling between them at his belt buckle. Amy pulled her mouth away and looked at him. "You got a condom?"   
  
He opened his mouth to answer, but the door of the bathroom swung open and the loud music from the club drifted in for a moment with two girls. Luckily, the sink was partially covered up by the stalls so when the doors of the stalls closed and locked, signaling the women using the toilets, Bumper and Amy scrambled for the handicap stall across from the sink. They quietly closed the door and immediately began kissing again. Bumper successfully unbuckled his jeans, but before he could push them down his thighs, Amy backed up and mouthed the word "condom" silently at him, a stern look on her face.  
  
Bumper rolled his eyes and reached into the front pocket of his jeans, pulling out a condom packet and held it out for her. He then quickly proceeded to push his jeans and boxers down his legs so they were around his ankles. Amy smirked and put her hand on his chest before shoving him back so he fell on top of the lidded toilet seat. She ripped open the condom packet and skillfully rolled it on him before pulling her dress up her hips and straddling him. He held himself in hand as she sank down on to him. She grabbed on to the handicap railing beside them to steady herself and her other hand covered her mouth to muffle her moan.   
  
Bumper bit his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut as his hands gripped her hips, trying his hardest to keep quiet. He kept her in place for a moment, letting her adjust to his size, and they heard the two girls exit the bathroom, leaving them alone again. He looked up when he heard Amy grunt and watched as she began rotating her hips, his own sound of pleasure falling from his lips at the sensation. Amy raised herself up, using the bar and Bumper's shoulder as leverage and then slammed back down, taking him even deeper inside. She cried out and repeated the action, increasing the pace more and more as she moved.   
  
Bumper watched her breasts bounce in front of him and groaned, moving his hands up to the top of her dress so he could tug it down. The tight material barely moved and he let out a whine, noticing Amy smile down at him. She ceased her movements for a moment and slid her arms out of her sleeves, pushing the dress down to her waist, her large beasts spilling out. He wasted no time in capturing a perky nipple in his mouth, his tongue swirling as Amy began bucking into him again.   
  
The door to the bathroom opened once more and the couple froze, listening intently to the voices of two women. Amy's eyes bulged out of her head when she recognized the women as Chloe and Aubrey. She stared down at Bumper who was staring right back, his own eyes filled with worry. An idea quickly popped into her head and she smirked, bringing a finger to her lips to signal him to be quiet. When Bumper nodded, she pressed herself even closer to him and began to grind her hips, trying to mute the sound of their fucking while also bringing them to the edge. Her swollen clit brushed against his lower abdomen with each movement and her eyes rolled back, her hand reaching back up to cover her heavy breathing.  
  
"It's a shame Beca couldn't join us tonight," they heard Chloe say.   
  
"Mm," Aubrey mumbled. "I'm interested to know what was so important that she couldn't enjoy a night out with the girls."  
  
Their voices were just outside the stall door, indicating that they were at the sink, most likely fixing their hair and makeup.   
  
"I'm sure she just probably had to work at the radio station. That's where she spends most of her time anyway," Chloe said nonchalantly. "Hey, have you seen Fat Amy?"   
  
Amy let out a soft whimper, feeling her orgasm begin to crash as the two women spoke about her whereabouts. The whole situation was a huge turn on, knowing that she could get caught fucking the one guy Aubrey Posen despised most at any second.   
  
"No, actually I haven't seen her for a little while. I thought Stacie said she went to the bathroom?"   
  
Bumper started to thrust his hips up as she grind herself down and his mouth latched to her nipple again. Amy's legs shook uncontrollably as wave after wave of the utmost pleasure surged through her. Bumper started to moan into her skin as he came and she quickly grabbed his chin, shoving her tongue in his mouth to quiet the sound, her hips still occasionally pushing into his as they rode out their releases.   
  
"Did you hear that?" Aubrey asked. "It sounded like-"  
  
"Girls!" Stacie's voice suddenly rang out as the bathroom door swung open and the loud music filled the room. "The Trebels have started an impromptu riff-off! We need you out here!"   
  
The two girls quickly shuffled out of the room, the door closing with a bang. Amy removed her mouth from Bumper's and lifted off him on shaky legs, bringing her hand down between her legs. She rubbed herself back and forth, her nails digging into Bumper's shoulder and her face scrunched up as another orgasm washed over her.   
  
"Fuck!" she exclaimed, her fingers still moving even as she lost complete control of her body.   
  
"Ohhh my God," Bumper groaned, feeling and seeing Amy's release drip down onto his cock. "That is so fucking hot."  
  
Amy squeaked one last time, her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her thighs closing in on her hand, the pleasure too much for her oversensitive body. She collapsed against his chest and Bumper wrapped his arms around her, his fingers tickling her back. Their breathing slowly began to calm and Amy's relaxed body suddenly began to ache from the position she was in. She raised her head, a lazy smile on her plump lips, a gesture which Bumper returned. He leaned in and kissed her gently one more time before they began to stand up and fix their clothing.   
  
Minutes later, Amy was making her way through the crowded club, keeping an eye and ear out for her fellow Bella's when she felt arms around her waist and lips press to her neck.  
  
"You're going down," his voice sounded in her ear.  
  
Shivers ran down her spine and again she felt a tug on her heart strings. Her eyes stayed locked on the back of Aubrey's head as the Bellas watched the Trebels singing, waiting for their turn to jump in with a better song. "Not a chance, limp-dick," she told him sternly, easily falling back into their banter.  
  
He grunted at the name and thrust his hips into her backside, proving that his dick was anything but limp at that moment. She grinned briefly and then stepped out of his arms, joining her group of friends just in time to sing a rap song. 


End file.
